Flupirtin is a medicine having analgetic properties. Its chemical name is 2-amino-3-carbethoxyamino-6-(4-fluoro-benzylamino)-pyridine and it has the following structural formula ##STR1##
Flupirtin and its salts with physiologically unobjectionable acids has as an outstanding analgetic primary effect.